Autumn Leaves
by 218SummerHope
Summary: Mungkin hubungan kita layaknya daun di musim gugur yang sudah cukup kering dan membuatnya jatuh terpisah dari dahannya. Namjin/BL,AU,Fiction!. Romance, Angst.


**Kim Namjoon**

 **X**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance.**

 _ **AU, BL, Fiction!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Like those dead leaves there that have fallen and are flying**_

 _ **My love is collapsing without strength**_

 _ **Your heart is only going further away, I can't grab you**_

 _ **I can't grab you any more**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inspired by BTS – Autumn Leaves**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, September 2017**

Namjoon masih sibuk dengan melodi dan beberapa tumpukan lirik lagu di studio miliknya. Sesekali dia memainkan _tuts_ piano untuk mencari melodi dan mengubah beberapa part yang di rasa masih belum pas.

Namjoon merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, sudah lebih dari satu minggu Namjoon sibuk dengan aktivitasnya di studio. Dia seringkali mengabaikan dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terutama Seokjin, kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon meraih ponselnya di atas tumpukan kertas-kertas lirik. Membuka ruang pesan dan tidak ada satupun pesan baru dari Seokjin. Hanya Nampak beberapa pesan Seokjin seminggu yang lalu yang tidak sempat di balas Namjoon karena terlalu sibuk mengerjakan lagu.

 _"Jangan lupakan makan siangmu sayang, atau aku akan mengajarmu jika kau datang dan mengeluh sakit" -Seokjin_

 _"Namjoon, apa kau sibuk hari ini? Bisakah kita pergi keluar, aku bosan" -Seokjin_

 _"Aku merindukanmu bodoh!" -Seokjin_

Namjoon mengela nafas kasar, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini membuat Seokjin menjadi jauh, bahkan lelaki berparas manis itu sudah genap satu minggu tidak lagi mengirim pesan untuk Namjoon.

 _"Aku sudah benar-benar mengabaikannya" batin Namjoon frustasi._

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Mei 2014**

Namjoon merogoh kantong _jeans_ dan mengambil iPod, memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya, dan mulai memutar lagu kesukaannya. Cuaca hangat musim semi menemani langkah Namjoon menuju toko bunga yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, dan hanya berjarak dua blok.

Namjoon berniat memberikan hadiah di hari ulang tahun ibunya. Sebuah buket bunga yang cantik, namun Namjoon masih belum menentukan bunga apa yang akan dia berikan untuk ibunya.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan bernama _Kim Florist,_ bangunan _nya_ tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat sangat indah karena sang pemilik menata berbagai jenis bunga di bagian luar. Namjoon memasuki toko bunga tersebut dan tersenyum ramah pada salah satu pegawai tersebut. Dia menjelaskan apa yang sedang dia butuhkan, pelayan tersebut menuntun Namjoon untuk bertemu dengan pemilik toko bunga tersebut.

"hmm.. Permisi" Suara berat Namjoon memulai

Pria yang tengah asik merangkai bunga mawar itu adalah Kim Seokjin, pria manis pemilik _Kim Florist_ itu segera memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan tersenyum manis, "Oh, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya "Aku Kim Namjoon, aku sedang mencari bunga untuk hari ulang tahun ibuku, apa kau bisa membantu?" Jelas Namjoon di akhiri dengan senyum manis yang khas miliknya.

Seokjin meraih uluran tangan Namjoon dan tersenyum ramah "Tentu saja, aku Kim Seokjin pemilik _Kim Florist_. Bunga seperti apa yang kau cari Namjoon- _ssi_?" Tanya Seokjin seraya melepas tautan tangannya dengan pria di hadapannya

"Hmm.. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengetahui banyak mengenai bunga Seokjin- _ssi_." Jawab Namjoon sembari mengusap tengkuknya dan menampilkan senyum kikuk

"Baiklah, ikuti aku" Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

Seokjin menggiring Namjoon untuk memilih bunga yang cocok untuk ibunya. Sesekali Seokjin menjelaskan beberapa bunga yang menarik perhatian Namjoon, sampai di satu bunga yang sangat menarik perhatian Namjoon

"Bagaimana dengan bunga ini?" Tanya Namjoon sambil mengambil setangkai bunga tersebut

"Oh, Bunga _Baby Breath_. Aku suka, pilihan yang bagus Namjoon- _ssi_. Bunga _Baby Breath_ ini melambangkan kesucian, kemurnian dan ketulusan. _Baby Breath_ juga menjadi symbol cinta sejati yang tulus dan abadi. Seperti cinta seorang anak kepada ibunya" Jelas Seokjin panjang lebar dan tentu saja membuat Namjoon yang mendengarnya menjadi terkagum oleh sosok pria manis di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau memang hebat jika urusan bunga. Mulai hari ini aku akan sering datang kesini jika kesusah memilih bunga" Ucap Namjoon di iringin dengan tawa kecilnya, Seokjin yang mendapat pujian pun menjadi kaku dan tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah aku pilih bunga ini satu buket."

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkannya"

"Oh ya, bisakah kau memangilku tanpa embel-embel _ssi_? Ku pikir kita seumuran?" Pinta Namjoon sambil terkekeh pelan

Seokjin mengangguk

Seokjin memulai merangkai satu persatu bunga yang di pesan Namjoon. Tampaknya Seokjin yang tengah serius merangkai bunga _Baby Breath_ tersebut menarik perhatian Namjoon dan tanpa Namjoon sadari, Namjoon mulai menarik garis di wajah membentuk senyuman kecil. Namjoon tengah asik menikmati wajah manis Seokjin yang serius dan cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, June 2014**

Hari-hari Namjoon setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seokjin berubah. Hidupnya yang semula terasa abu-abu dan monoton berubah menjadi lebih indah dan berwarna karena kehadiran Seokjin. Sejak saat itu Namjoon sebisa mungkin menyempatkan dirinya datang untuk membeli bunga. Meskipun tidak ada hari khusus atau special sekali pun, terkadang Namjoon hanya membeli bunga dimana bunga itu berakhir di tangan Yoongi atau Hoseok teman sesama produsernya.

Namjoon ingin sekali tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana wajah bodoh Hoseok saat menerima setangkai bunga mawar putih, atau umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang diberikan Yoongi saat Namjoon memberinya bunga krisan.

Kunjungan rutin Namjoon di toko bunga milik Seokjin membuat mereka yang awalnya hanya bertukar sapa berubah menjadi sebuah obrolan yang berakhir mereka saling bertukar pesan satu sama lain. Semakin Namjoon mengenal Seokjin lebih dalam, semakin membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona Seokjin

Pesona dari senyum Seokjin yang manis, kepribadian yang tenang dan lembut. Salah satu hal yang paling membuat Namjoon terpesona adalah saat Seokjin yang tengah serius dengan bunga-bungannya, wajahnya yang manis seolah berpadu dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Sungguh perpaduan yang pas menurut Namjoon dan membuat Namjoon betah berlama-lama memandangi wajah Seokjin.

Dua minggu sejak kegiatan rutinnya menemui Seokjin di toko bunga milik Seokjin, dan membeli bunga secara acak. Hari ini Namjoon memutuskan untuk tidak berkunjung ke toko bunga milik Seokjin, entah apa yang membuatnya ragu dan memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Seokjin dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Pukul 08.00 PM Namjoon masih setia di depan layar komputernya, mengedit beberapa bagian lagu yang di rasanya masih kurang pas. Seharian ini Namjoon hanya berdiam diri di dalam studionya bersama dengan beberapa lembar kertas bertuliskan lirik-lirik lagu yang berserakan di mejanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Terdengar samar-samar suara pintu yang terbuka, Namjoon menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum. Seorang pria berkulit pucat memyembulkan setengah badannya ke dalam studio milik Namjoon. Pria bernama Yoongi itu melangkah masuk di susul Hoseok yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku dan Hoseok akan pergi ke coffee shop di seberang, kau mau ikut?"

"Ide bagus _hyung_ "

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi ke coffee shop diseberang gedung agensi tempat mereka beritga bekerja. Memesan _Iced Americano_ dan sepotong kue coklat, sekedar pelengkap dan penghalau rasa lapar.

"Namjoon-ah, hari ini kau tidak datang ke _Kim Florist_ ?" Tanya Hoseok

"Namjoon _-ah_ , berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Kau selalu meninggalkan bunga yang kau beli secara acak itu dan meninggalkannya di studioku. Kau pikir studioku pemakaman" Sambung yoongi dengan sumpah serapahnya

Hoseok yang mendengar tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, sedangkan Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap Namjoon yang tampak frustasi

"Ya! aku tau kau menyukainya, temui dan bicara padanya. Jangan membuat harapan palsu Namjoon- _ah"_ Balas Hoseok

Namjoon mengangguk-aguk mengerti sembari menghabiskan sisa _Iced Americano_ di hadapannya, tiba-tiba ponsel Namjoon bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan baru dari Seokjin.

 _ **From: Seokjinie**_

 _ **Namjoon, Kau tidak datang hari ini?**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **To: Seokjinnie**_

 _ **Sepertinya tidak Seokjinnie, aku harus menyelesaikan laguku. Maaf**_

Tanpa sadar senyum kecil terulas di bibir Namjoon, dan entah sejak kapan nama kontak pria manis itu berubah menjadi Seokjinnie. Sungguh sangat manis, jelas saja itu bukan seperti Namjoon biasanya dan sepertinya Namjoon benar-benar sudah masuk pada pesona Seokjin.

Seminggu berlalu sejak pesan terakhir Seokjin dan Namjoon benar-benar tidak menemuinya satu minggu penuh. Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya saling bertukar pesan singkat yang bisa di bilang tidak sering, namun hari ini Namjoon memiliki rencana lain, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk Seokjin. Dia akan kembali datang ke toko bunga milik Seokjin tapi tidak lagi untuk membeli bunga secara acak atau tanpa tujuan. Namjoon mulai datang ke toko bunga milik Seokjin dan hanya membeli setangkai mawar merah. Bukan tanpa tujuan, Namjoon berencana mengumpulkan sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar merah yang akan dia keringkan dan di simpan dalam sebuah _notes_ yang berisi kumpulan lirik lagu buatan Namjoon untuk Seokjin.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting!**_

Terdengar samar suara lonceng di pintu masuk toko bunga milik Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh ke sumber suara dan medapati Namjoon yang memasuki toko bunga miliknya dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya. Seperti biasa Namjoon datang tidak dengan tangan kosong, dia masih memiliki kebiasaan membawakan Seokjin cookies dengan aneka bentuk dan rasa yang tentu saja manis.

"Seokjinnie" Namjoon memulai seraya meletakan bingkisan berwarna merah muda tepat di sebelah Seokjin

Seokjin menghentikan aktivitas merangkai bunganya dan melirik bingkisan yang di letakan Namjoon, "Cookies lagi? Seokjin tersenyum dan Namjoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Namjoon

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" balas Seokjin

"Tentu saja aku baik" Namjoon tersenyum simpul

Seokjin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyelesaikan satu rangkaian bunga sedangkan Namjoon sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru toko, seminggu tidak berkujung ke toko bunga milik Seokjin rasanya seperti sebulan tidak berkunjung.

Namjoon datang untuk memulai rencananya membeli bunga mawar merah sampai sepuluh hari kedepan, dia sudah bertekad akan segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 10 Agustus 2017**

Hari itu akhirnya tiba, hari dimana Namjoon akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Namjoon meminta Seokjin datang ke taman yang tak jauh dari toko bunga miliknya. Namjoon membawa semua yang telah di persiapkan, sepuluh mawar merah kering di dalam sebuah _notes_ berisi kan lirik-lirik lagu ciptaan Namjoon untuk Seokjin. Seokjin yang merasa terkejut pun hanya bisa mematung melihat semua perjuangan Namjoon, bahkan mawar merah yang selama ini di beli Namjoon adalah mawar yang akhirnya di berikan padanya, walau sudah dalam keadaan kering.

Semua yang Namjoon persiapkan ternyata berhasil membuat Seokjin terpukau, Seokjin mengiyakan pernyataan Namjoon tentang semua perasaannya. Namjoon tersenyum bahagia tanpa sadar dia menarik Seokjin kedalam pelukannya dan Seokjin hanya mampu tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan Namjoon.

Hari-hari setelahnya mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan sesekali jika Namjoon sedang tidak mengerjakan lagu, dia akan dengan senang hati membantu Seokjin di toko bunganya. Pergi makan siang bersama atau bermain di taman sambil menikmati _cotton candy_ kesukaan Seokjin. Seokjin juga sering datang ke rumah Namjoon, bertemu dengan ibu Namjoon atau terkadang Seokjin datang ke studio Namjoon dan menghabiskan sepanjang hari disana.

Namjoon dan Seokjin begitu menikmati waktu bersama mereka. Seokjin banyak membantu Namjoon jika Namjoon tengah di sibukkan dengan project pembuatan lagu. Begitupun sebaliknya, setelah selesai dengan semua urusan, Namjoon akan bergantian membantu Seokjin mengurus toko bunganya.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, July 2017**

Memasukin tahun ketiga rasanya seperti agak berbeda. Namjoon mulai sering telat membalas pesan dari Seokjin bahkan tak jarang beberapa pesan Seokjin pun tak di balas oleh Namjoon. Seokjin mengerti jika Namjoon tengah sibuk dengan project lagunya. Sesekali Seokjin lah yang menyepatkan mengunjungi Namjoon di studionya dengan membawakan makan siang untuk Namjoon, sudah di duga jika laki-laki itu pasti akan terlambat makan dan terlalu sibuk dengan lagu-lagunya, itulah yang membuat Seokjin kesal karena Namjoon terus mengabaikan dirinya jika sudah berurusan dengan project lagu.

Akhir-akhir ini Seokjin benar-benar kehilangan sosok Namjoon. Seokjin kehilangan sosok Namjoon yang selalu ada untuknya ataupun Namjoon yang selalu datang mengunjungi Seokjin dengan membawa cookies beraneka ragam kesukaan Seokjin. Seokjin merasa Namjoon tak lagi mencoba memberinya kabar seperti biasanya bahkan beberapa kali Seokjin mencoba untuk bertemu Namjoon, Seokjin merasa kesulitan. Terkadang Seokjin mencoba bertanya kabar Namjoon pada Yoongi atau Hoseok yang juga rekan producer Namjoon yang kebetulan mereka bekerja di agensi yang sama.

Seokjin tengah bergegas membereskan rangkaian bunga yang baru saja dia selesaikan. Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari adiknya, Kim Taehyung. Seokjin segera berlari menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari toko bunga miliknya untuk segera pulang ke kampung halamannya di Daegu, 10 menit yang lalu Taehyung adik Seokjin memberi kabar melalui pesan singkat bahwa ibunya masuk ruang ICU dan sedang dalam kondisi kritis

Selama perjalanan Seokjin tidak mampu berpikir jernih, saat ini yang dia pikirkan hanya kondisi ibunya. Seokjin meraih ponselnya dan kembali membaca pesan singkat dari adiknya itu, Seokjin merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya hingga terasa sesak, rasanya dia ingin segera tiba di Daegu dengan cepat dan bertemu ibunya.

Setelah menempuh lamanya perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu, Seokjin akhirnya bertemu Tae yang tengah bersandar di depan ruangan _ICU_ , tempat dimana ibu Seokjin di rawat.

"Apa yang terjadi Tae?" Tanya Seokjin gemetar dengan tangannya yang menguncang kasar bahu adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung_ , sepulang dari universitas aku sudah melihat ibu pingsan. Dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan ibu tapi sejak tadi belum juga keluar" Jawab Tae berusaha menahan tangis

Seokjin yang mendengar pernjelasan Taehyung pun hanya bisa pasrah, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding rumah sakit dan perlahan merosot ke lantai. Seokjin sangat lemah jika sudah berusan dengan ibunya, karena hanya sosok ibunya lah satu-satunya orang tua yang Seokjin miliki setelah ayahnya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Agustus 2017**

Sebulan setelahnya Ibu Seokjin masih dalam kondisi koma dan semakin hari kondisinya pun semakin kritis. Seokjin semakin putus asa, sudah banyak yang dia lakukan untuk sang ibu namun hasilnya masih nihil. Seokjin sempat drop dan mendapat perawatan beberapa hari akibat kelelahan. Seokjin tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, sampai akhirnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk menetap di Daegu mngurus ibunya dan memutuskan untuk menjual _Kim Florist_ toko bunga yang sudah di rintisnya sejak lama pada seorang pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook yang juga teman dekat adiknya, Taehyung.

Hari ini dengan berat hati Seokjin pergi ke Seoul untuk mengurus penjualan _Kim Florist_. Seokjin berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan bus paling pertama untuk mencegah terkena macet di jalan karena dia memiliki janji bertemu dengan Jungkook pukul Sembilan pagi. Tiga jam perjalanan Seokjin gunakan untuk tidur, sebab seminggu belakangan Seokjin memang tidak dalam kondisi yang benar-benar sehat.

Seokjin akhirnya tiba di sebuah coffee shop, tampat yang sudah di janjikan untuk pertemuannya dengan Jungkook. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, syukurlah saat ini masih pukul 08:45 AM, itu artinya Seokjin masih punya waktu lima belas menit lagi untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook. Seokjin memutuskan untuk memesan secangkir _Green tea latte_ untuk menemaninya hingga Jungkook tiba.

Seokjin meraih benda persegi panjang berwarna pink di sisi kanannya dan mencoba membuka ruang obrolannya dengan Namjoon, namun Seokjin tak menerima satu pesan pun dari Namjoon,

 _"kau sibuk sekali ya" Batin Seokjin_

Selesai dengan urusan bersama Jungkook, Seokjin bergegas untuk pamit kembali ke Daegu. Dia merasa tidak enak jika harus pergi lama sedangkan kondisi ibunya masih dalam keadaan kritis dan hanya di jaga oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkook- _ssi,_ terima kasih banyak. Aku harap kau bisa melanjutkan toko bunga ini dengan baik." Ujar Seokjin sembari menjabat tangan Jungkook.

"Senang bisa membantumu _hyung_." Balas jungkook di akhiri senyuman yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Oh, boleh aku menitipkan ini?" Ujar Seokjin sambil menyodorkan satu amblop berukuran sedang kepada Jungkook.

"Apa itu _hyung_?" Tanya jungkook bingung, dia segera meraih amplop yang di sodorkan Seokjin.

"Jika ada laki-laki bernama Kim Namjoon datang ke sini dan dia mencariku, tolong berikan amplop itu padanya." Jelas Seokjin

Jungkook tersenyum, "Baiklah _hyung_ , aku akan menyimpannya sampai laki-laki itu datang."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Jungkook mengangguk-aguk sambil tersenyum.

Seokjin bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Dia harus kembali ke Daegu secepatnya, karena khawatir sesuatu terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, September 2017**

Namjoon menyusuri jalan yang ramai, suasana sore hari bercampur dengan udara kering dan dingin khas musim gugur setia menemani langkah Namjoon. Namjoon ingin segera sampai di toko bunga Seokjin, dia ingin segera bertemu dan meminta maaf pada Seokjin. Langkah Namjoon terhenti di depan bangunan yang biasa dia kunjungi kini telah berganti nama, beberapa orang pekerja tampak sedang merenovasi dan mengubah nama toko bunga yang semula milik Seokjin saat ini telah berganti menjadi _"Jeon Florist"._

 _"Oh, Tuhan! Malang sekali nasibmu Joon. Sudah berapa lama aku mengabaikannya." Namjoon mengerutuki dirinya sendiri_

Saat ini, di kepalanya hanya ada Seokjin. Laki-laki itu sudah menyita seluruh pikirannya semenjak Namjoon menyadari dia telah mengabaikan kekasihnya itu. Namjoon masih sibuk mondar-mandir di depan bangunan tersebut, sampai seorang pemuda yang usianya mungkin lebih muda dari Namjoon berjalan keluar bangunan tersebut dengan membawa satu kaleng cat.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati pria tersebut, "Permisi" Sapa Namjoon sopan.

Pria bermarga Jeon itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dia merasa asing siapa pria di hadapannya saat ini, Jungkook hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi sapaan Namjoon.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi? kemana pemilik dari toko bunga sebelumnya?"

"Oh, dia telah menjual toko bunganya padaku. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu dia menjualnya, apa anda mencari seseorang?"

"Aku Kim Namjoon, aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Seokjin pemilik toko bunga yang lama tetapi sepertinya aku terlambat" Jawab Namjoon yang terdengar putus asa

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, dia seperti tidak asing dengan nama yang di sebutkan laki-laki di hadapannya ini, "kau benar Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Benar, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Oh tidak, hanya saja Seokjin- _hyung_ menitipkan sesuatu untuk anda. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkannya"

"Untukku? Apa itu?" Tanya Namjoon heran.

Jungkook segera berlari ke dalam dan mengambil sebuah amplop titipan Seokjin di laci meja kasirnya dan kembali menemui Namjoon.

"Seokjin- _hyung_ menitipkan ini, tenang saja aku belum tau apa isi di dalamnya. Aku pikir tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, syukurlah kau akhirnya datang" Jelas Jungkook sembari menyodorkan amplop berukuran sedang kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon meraih amplop tersebut dari tangan Jungkook, "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Jungkook- _ssi_ aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye"

Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan kembali kerumah. Namjoon penasaran apa sebenarnya isi amplop pemberian Seokjin dan yang membuat Namjoon semakin penasaran adalah mengapa Seokjin tidak memberikannya langsung pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir dan Namjoon baru menyadarinya. Namjoon menyesali sikapnya yang telah mengabaikan Seokjin, membuat Seokjin berada dalam posisi yang sulit seorang diri.

Kini rasanya, ingin sekali Namjoon menebus segala rasa bersalahnya pada Seokjin, namun setiap kali Namjoon mencoba menguhubungi Seokjin hasilnya selalu nihil. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Namjoon mencoba membuka amplop pemberian Seokjin itu yang ternyata berisi beberapa foto berdua mereka dan sebuah surat.

Namjoon membuka surat itu hati-hati dan mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dear Kim Namjoon~**_

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Apa kau masih sibuk?**_

 _ **Bagaimana project lagumu? Kau tidak melewatkan makan siangmu lagi bukan? Karena jika kau melakukannya aku akan sangat marah.**_ _ **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**_

 _ **Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Hoseok yang selalu mengirim pesan jika kau melupakan makan siangmu. Apa kau ingin aku datang dan menghajarmu ?**_ _ **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**_ _ **~ Hey, jangan pikir aku tidak bisa menghajar seseorang, begini-begini aku masih seorang pria sepertimu**_ _ **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**_ _ **Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu terluka.**_

 _ **Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk, kau bahkan tak lagi membalas pesanku. Aku menulis ini dari Daegu, ibuku kritis dan masih dalam keadaan koma. Aku harus kembali dan menetap di Daegu, itu sebabnya aku menjual Kim Florist satu-satunya toko bunga yang ku rintis sejak awal. Kau pasti ingat bagaimana dulu aku menceritakanya padamu.**_

 _ **Namjoon, Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, itu tandanya kau sudah bertemu dengan pemilik toko bungaku yang baru, dia Jeon Jungkook. Kau bisa bertanya soal bunga dengannya, dia juga ahli dalam memilih dan merangkai bunga sama sepertiku.**_

 _ **Joon, aku merindukanmu. Tapi maaf, sesuatu terjadi di luar kendaliku dan aku hanya mampu mengikuti kemana rencana Tuhan membawaku. Aku harus pergi Joon, maaf jika aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu, bahkan di saat kau tengah dalam pengerjaan project lagu yang besar, aku tidak di sana membantumu. Mungkin hubungan kita layaknya daun di musim gugur yang sudah cukup kering dan membuatnya jatuh terpisah dari dahannya.**_

 _ **Terima kasih Joon, kau telah datang di kehidupkanku, memberikan banyak warna yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku dapatkan. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sesorang yang berharga dalam hidupku dan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untukku.**_

 _ **Aku selalu berdoa, semoga apa yang kau usahakan sekarang selalu berbuah manis, kau akan menjadi produser hebat, Joon dan semoga kau lekas menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain setelah ini.**_

 _ **Kim Namjoon, pria ceroboh yang selalu bersikap romantis. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang terbaik di kehidupanmu dan terakhir, maaf karena aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk selalu di sisimu.**_

 **-Seokjin-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau sungguh bodoh Kim Namjoon" Umpat Namjoon dalam hati_

Semua kenanganya bersama Seokjin seolah kembali teringat, kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil yang sering di lakukannya dengan Seokjin, Seokjin yang selalu marah jika dirinya melewatkan makan siang atau Seokjin yang selalu datang tengah malam ke studionya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, dengan membawa kue coklat kesukaan Namjoon dan satu buket mawar merah.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _ **As if every autumn leaf has fallen**_

 _ **As if everything that seemed eternal is going further away**_

 _ **You're my fifth season**_

 _ **Because even if I try to see you, I can't.**_

 **-BTS – Autumn Leaves-**

.

.

Namjoon merasakan sesak. Seperti ada sebongkah batu menghantam tepat di bagian dadanya, dia merasakan sesak. dia merasakan bagaimana posisi Seokjin saat melewati masa sulit tanpa dirinya.

Namjoon mematung dan tanpa dia sadari perlahan cairan bening itu lolos begitu saja dari mata Namjoon. Namjoon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan sampai Seokjin akhirnya memilih untuk pergi.

Namjoon sudah berusaha kesana kemari mencari Seokjin, Namjoon bahkan sempat mengunjungi Daegu tapi dia juga tidak menemukan Seokjin. Enam bulan usaha Namjoon mencari Seokjin namun tak menghasilkan apa-apa, Namjoon mulai pasrah dan menjalani hari-harinya yang gelap tanpa sosok Seokjin.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Januari 2019**

Selesai menggunjungi makam ibunya bersama Taehyung. Hari ini Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Genap dua tahun sejak ibu Seokjin pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Taehyung. Seokjin tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Seoul, dia merindukan toko bunga yang saat ini sudah di kelola oleh Jungkook.

Tak terasa tiga jam perjalanan dari Daegu menuju Seoul dan akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah toko bunga bernama _"Jeon Florist"._ Seokjin dan Taehyung pun segera turun dan memasuki toko bunga milik Jungkook. Seokjin dan Jungkook menikmati waktu bersama, mereka banyak membahas kemajuan toko bunga milik Jungkook ini dan mereka juga membahas beberapa jenis rangkaian bunga model terbaru. Berbeda dengan Taehyung, dia malah meminta izin untuk pergi bertemu dengan temannya Park Jimin yang kebetulan bekerja tak jauh dari toko bunga milik Jungkook yang hanya berjarak tiga blok.

Jungkook menceritakan soal Namjoon yang selalu datang untuk membeli sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar merah. Jungkook sempat terheran pasalnya Namjoon selalu datang di tanggal sepuluh di setiap bulan dan membeli bunga mawar merah dengan jumlah yang sama, saat ditanya pun Namjoon hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya. Seokjin tersenyum simpul.

"Jungkook, apa kau tidak lapar" Tanya Seokjin

"Sedikit, hmm.. memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku akan ke coffee shop di seberang sana untuk membeli coffee dan beberapa potong kue." Jawab Seokjin antusias pasalnya memang sejak tadi perut Seokjin sudah ribut meminta untuk di isi, setidaknya sepotong kue mampu menghalau rasa lapar sampai jam makan siang tiba.

"Baiklah, aku mau satu caramel machiatto dan sepotong kue coklat _hyung_."

Seokjin berjalan keluar dan medatangi coffee shop yang berada tepat di seberang toko bunga milik Jungkook. Sembari menunggu pesanan, Seokjin mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh sudut coffee shop tersebut. Suasana yang dibuat klasik dan alunan musik tempo dulu, membuat yang datang seperti ingin berlama-lama berada di coffee shop ini.

"Mr. Kim" Seru salah satu pelayan dengan suara lantang

Seokjin menghampiri pelayan tersebut dan menerima beberapa pesanannya. Seokjin beranjak meninggalkan coffee shop tersebut. Saat hendak menyebrang manik mata Seokjin menangkap sosok seorang pria di seberang jalan dengan sebuah _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya, berjalan santai menuju toko bunga milik Jungkook. Tak salah lagi jika pria itu adalah Namjoon, Seokjin segera meraih ponselnya dan mengecek kalender di ponselnya. Seokjin menarik garis membentuk senyuman di wajahnya, hari ini tepat tangga sepuluh dan Namjoon datang ke toko bunga milik Jungkook, persis seperti apa yang di ceritakan Jungkook sebelumnya.

 _"Kau masih belum berubah rupanya"_ Batin seokjin dan senyuman manis pun terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

 **\- The End -**


End file.
